


Loneliness

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, With the littlest bit of Cameron, and a pet fish, just a little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: Bernie and Serena struggle whilst Serena is away, and they end up breaking up. When Serena comes home unannounced to find Bernie can they make it work?Spoiler Alert: Happy Ending!





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot that I had an idea for and decided to write. Hope you enjoy.

Serena and Bernie, for the first time in 8 months, weren’t speaking.

Serena’s grief and Bernie’s loneliness had slowly driven them apart whilst Serena was away on sabbatical. Serena was angry over losing her daughter whilst Bernie was angry over losing her partner.

It had been a week since the couple were shouting at each other over the phone, an argument over nothing that was reminiscent of the fights they had shortly after Eleanor’s passing. Finally, Serena had hung up the phone and cried herself to sleep, not knowing that Bernie was doing the same.

Now Serena was picking at her fingernails, a nervous habit she had recently acquired, whilst a French radio station filled the otherwise silent room. Jon, who Serena had made friends with during her time in France, was visiting family in Paris, meaning that Serena was alone. She couldn’t sleep because of the midday sun and living in the middle of nowhere she struggled to keep herself entertained.

Then a text notification momentarily brought her phone to life.

* * *

Bernie had been back in Holby since the new year, recovering from a minor leg injury. She was sitting on her sofa after dropping her children off at the train station, since they had both come to visit her for a couple of days.

The past week without having contact with Serena had been difficult to say the least, but she knew that it was better to keep her distance than to constantly argue with Serena. The urge to text Serena had been strong since the last time they spoke, but Bernie knew to give herself and Serena some space. Eventually she decided to be brave.

**Hope you’re okay. I’m sorry. Love Bernie x**

* * *

A week later and Serena had ended her relationship, realising that all they did was argue. She had cried immediately after putting the phone down.

Jason had emailed her a few days later and told her that he and Bernie had spoken, and that he didn’t think they should have broken up. Serena had explained to Jason that she thought she had made the right decision and that she wasn’t turning back now. Tears streamed down her face a she had written the email.

Jon had returned from Paris so Serena had talked everything through with him and finally had some company. He listened carefully when Serena needed to complain and didn’t interrupt, knowing that she needed support rather than advice.

After some time Serena decided that she was recovered enough to go home.

* * *

Bernie’s mood had dampened considerably since the break-up, even though she knew that being apart was better than being unhappy together.

Nobody mentioned Serena at work, or if they did, it wasn’t around Bernie. She spent most of her time just trying to get through until the end of her shift. Hanssen had suggested that she took some time off work but Bernie knew the pressure that would put on AAU, since there would only be one consultant working, as well as Keller, who wouldn’t be able to ask Ric to lend a hand if they needed.

Cameron had visited again, this time with a goldfish, some fish food, and a tank. “You need someone to keep you company.” He explained to his mum, with a look on his face that was half-serious and half-cheeky at the same time.

A week later, when Bernie’s brother and nephew visited, the fish still didn’t have a name, so she asked her nephew to name it for her. This was a mistake, since Liam was only 5 years old. “You should call him Nice Fish.”

* * *

Serena booked her flights and in less than a week, she was packing her temporary house in France. She kept out the things she needed for the following few days whilst she packed. Jon helped carry heavier boxes out to his car to take to the post office, as it would be easier for Serena to mail her items to herself in England than getting them all on a plane.

Serena kept her goodbyes short and sweet, not wanting to make it an emotional scene at the airport. She passed her Holby address to Jon, promising that they’d keep in touch.

* * *

Bernie was at Serena’s house, keeping her promise to take care of the place in Serena’s absence. After watering the plants, she took out the feather duster and began cleaning the shelves and surfaces.

There was a quiet noise from across the house, but Bernie brushed it off as nothing when she didn’t hear it again after a minute. Then she heard the sound again. Realising that the second noise was the front door opening Bernie went to investigate.

* * *

Serena paid the taxi fare and got out of the car before dragging her suitcase out and looking to her house. Just as the driver pulled away, Serena saw the lights in her house on. Looking at the house, she saw no signs of forced entry. Serena approached the door and was surprised to find it open, before she studied it for damage.

Serena entered the house and everything looked completely normal, but she decided to investigate further.

* * *

Before either of them knew it, Bernie and Serena stood face to face.

“Bernie?” Serena was surprised that the first person she’d seen since coming back to the country was her ex.

“Serena?” With no pre-warning, Serena had returned.

“What are you doing here?!” Both women exclaimed at once.

“I _live_ here!” Serena stressed the second word.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Bernie stuttered, looking down at her feet, rather than across at Serena.

“So? What are _you_ doing here?” Serena raised her eyebrow, despite the fact Bernie still wasn’t looking up at her face.

“Oh, right, well I’m house-sitting, like you asked me to. You didn’t mention you were coming back.” Bernie finally looked up, making eye contact with Serena.

“Well, I didn’t exactly think I’d find you in my house, I assumed that once we broke up you’d stop…” Serena trailed off, realising that Bernie would never break a promise.

* * *

Serena had invited Bernie to stay for coffee, since she had taken care of the house for so long it’s the least Serena could do. Although Bernie and Serena had broken up, being together felt right as though Serena had never left.

The pair sat on the large sofa in Serena’s living room whilst they caught up on the months that had passed. They shared stories that they hadn’t had time to exchange over the phone and laughed about the past, neither wanting to mention the future.

“You’re actually the only person who knows I’m back.” Serena admitted; she had been hoping to settle back into her home by herself before announcing her return to close friends. “I was planning on calling Jason tomorrow.”

“Well, I’m honoured.” Bernie smirked. She had missed the easy connection that she’d had with Serena since they moment they met, a spark that had never died down.

“You know, I’m…I…I don’t know…ignore me.” Serena babbled as she was unsure of whether she was about to say the right thing. Shae stared into Bernie’s big brown eyes to find them staring right back.

After the tense silent passed Bernie told Serena about her fish, telling her that Cameron had thought she was so lonely that she needed any form of company she could get. That’s when she realised she had just admitted to feeling lonely.

Serena put her hand up to stop Bernie apologising, telling her that she understood, and that she had been lonely too.

“Well, we don’t have to be lonely.” Bernie mumbled, only just loud enough for Serena to hear her.

“You think we could make this work?” Serena asked, although she had been thinking the exact same thing.

“I think we’d both be fools for not at least giving it a go.”

* * *

A month later Bernie and Serena walked into Holby City Hospital hand in hand. They were taking their relationship slowly, not wanting to risk another break-up, but they were happy. Jason was planning to move back in with Serena in the following few months and, once they were ready, Bernie and Nice Fish also planned to move into the home with Serena and Jason.


End file.
